


Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Only that lol, Saber-toothed cat beastformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: How does a three-fingered minibot end up with a beastformer is a good question indeed."And what shoulder, and what artCould twist the sinews of thy heart?And when they heart began to beat,What dead hand? And what dread feet?"





	Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Nekonokami23 adorable headcanon on Tumblr ^^

When Tailgate had woken up from his reparative coma, he had learnt that he did not missed a lot of things. Only a vote on Rodimus’s captaincy, the return of roof-jumping name-taking Optimus Prime, a titan smackdown, the near-collapse of time and space, a new doorman at Swerve’s who was a bruised-brained legislator ironically named Ten…

And a massive feline-like beastformer lying next to the door, who apparently was the new bouncer, and, surprisingly, Swerve’s significant other.

When he asked Swerve how it happened, the bartender babbled a far-fetched story about an ice age and a family-like swarm of diverse beastformers whose one of them saved him from a massive flood. Later, Cyclonus explained to him that Swerve gave a different story every time such question was asked to him, so it remained an unsolved mystery. Needless to say, the crew endlessly tried to solve it, without success. 

Tailgate curiously glanced at the beastformer, who seemed to take a peaceful nap, their head resting on their folded front legs. Their bulky silhouette had at the same time smooth angles, displaying a powerful yet soft aura. Their plating was mostly white, except for their underside, lower back, legs and snout which were a bright pink, like fresh energon. Two huge fangs were sticking out of their upper jaw and looked very, very deadly.

Suddenly a commotion was heard. Two bots, who were previously sparring, had crashed onto a table, smashing it in half.

To Tailgate’s astonishment, everyone froze. Then he noticed that the beastformer had opened their eyes, vibrant cerulean staring at the troublemakers. They got up and yawned, displaying an impressive row of sharp teeth, then headed toward the two bots who looked like they were in front of Unicron himself.

“We‘re sorry, Y/N!” one of them sputtered.

“We will pay the damages, promise!” the other exclaimed, as if he was begging the saber-toothed cat not to eat them.

Said tiger paused in their tracks, looking confused.

“Oh… Well, that is nice of you, boys,” and Tailgate was baffled to hear a gentle, sweet voice. “But you caused quite a mess, thus, I must ask you to leave.”

The troublemakers stammered a ‘yes’ and almost ran away. The rest of the bartenders made a collective sigh and got back to what they were doing previously. As for Swerve, he was literally beaming as the beastformer came by his side.

“Great job, sweetspark!” he cooed as he nuzzled his face in the crook of their neck, where he could easily fit his entire head. 

“But I did not do anything?” they said with a puzzled expression. Then they shook their head. “Oh well, I guess I will have to get used to it. Warn me if there are any problems, alright?”

“Sure thing, darling,” he smiled as he laid a kiss on their snout, making them purr. “Also, I’m hoisting a movie night, the crew voted for _La belle et la bête_ by Jean Cocteau. You in?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

_Okay,_ Tailgate thought, _they are definitely in love and so. Goddamn. Cute._

Apparently, Swerve’s favourite place to watch a movie was the back of his lover, where he could perfectly sit without any risk of falling. Seeing him lovingly snuggled against his mate as if it was the safest place in the world was so adorable everyone could not help but take a gazillion of pictures. He was utterly embarrassed when he found out, but the rest of the crew promised him they would not annoy him about this.

They did not want to earn the wrath of the beastformer after all… even if said Cybertronian was a cinnamon roll. And truth to be told, they loved these pictures because Swerve looked so precious on them.

 

_Tyger Tyger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry_

Lord Byron, The Tyger

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated <3  
> See you!


End file.
